Changing of the Tides
by Xtremeroswellian
Summary: Big changes occur for Bosco and Faith.


Title: Changing of the Tides

Author: X_tremeroswellian

Email: X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Third Watch and its characters belong to Edward Allen Bernero and John Wells, NBC, and a bunch of others that aren't me and with whom I have no affiliation whatsoever. Please don't sue. 

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Up through and including "Act Brave." 

Author's Note: This is third fic in a series I'm working on titled, "There For You." The other two are "Crossing Boundaries" and "Partners," both of which can be found on my site, Only Time, at www.geocities.com/thirdwatchmaniac/thereforyou.html .

Summary: Big chances occur for Bosco and Faith. 

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know where it's going. Its permanent home is at my site, Only Time: www.geocities.com/angel_roswell/onlytime.html.

Category: Story

Subcategories: Bosco/Faith friendship, a bit of angst

Feedback: Pretty please? 

* * *

Changing of the Tides

The second Faith stepped into locker room of the 55th station, she was greeted by the sight of her partner, already totally dressed and ready for their shift. She was startled--Bosco was never early. 

"How'd it go?" he asked immediately, his face hopeful.

"What?"

"The testing. How'd it go?" Bosco asked anxiously.

She headed for her locker and decided to torture him a bit. "What testing?" 

He stared at her. "For ESU." 

Faith looked back at him. "That was today?" 

"You forgot?"

At the horrified look on his face, she couldn't stop herself from laughing. "You should see the look on your face." 

He scowled. "Funny. Real funny." 

She shook her head, still chuckling. 

Bosco stood up and moved over to her, the frown leaving his face as his eagerness returned. "So how'd it go?" 

Faith opened her locker, then turned to look at him. "Pretty good." 

"Yeah?" His eyes lit up. 

She nodded. "I think so, yeah." 

He grinned broadly. "I knew it! Just think, in a couple days, you and I will be in training for Emergency Services for New York City."

Faith smiled. "You seem pretty sure about that." 

"I am sure," he replied, his eyes twinkling. "Hey, you know, this could be our last day on beat patrol." 

She paused as she pulled her uniform out of her locker, realizing he was right. "That seems...almost surreal." 

His smile faded a bit. "Aren't you excited?" 

Faith glanced at him. "Of course I am. It's just...it's a little weird, that's all. I mean, we've been doing this for what, like, eight years?"

"You gonna miss it?"

"Yeah, a little. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess. A little." He shrugged. "But just think....we'll be outta here. Away from Christopher." 

She grinned. "Yeah, I'm not gonna miss him at all."

Bosco chuckled. "Me either." 

"Roll call!" Christopher shouted from the doorway.

"I'll uh...I'll let you get dressed." Bosco headed for the door.

"See you in there," she called, still smiling.

* * *

"So, how you feeling?"

Faith glanced over at her partner, who was driving their squad. "Fine."

"Yeah?" He looked at her sideways.

She nodded slowly. "I'm okay, Boz," she answered, her voice quiet.

He let out a breath. "Good. I, uh...I've been worried," he admitted.

She couldn't help feeling a bit surprised. "About me?"

Bosco glanced at her again. "Yeah. I mean, you're my partner. I care about you."

She looked out the passenger side window, and hesitated. "Fred's been upset with me."

"Yeah, what for now?"

"He's not thrilled about the idea of me going into ESU."

"What? Why not?"

Faith shifted, pulling at her seat belt as it rubbed against her collar bone. "He thinks it's too dangerous."

"Not anymore than what we do now," Bosco pointed out. 

"Yeah, well. Tell him that," she muttered. She shook her head. "He wanted me to take the Sergeant's exam."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Faith took a deep breath. "We fought about it a few times. I mean, I know it would be safer, but I just can't imagine sitting behind a desk all day every day." 

Bosco shuddered. "Scary thought."

"55-David, there are reports of a domestic disturbance at 534 North Water Street, apartment D15."

Faith pressed the button on her radio. "10-4, Central. 55-David en route." 

He sighed and sped the squad up. "I'm not gonna miss these domestic calls, either."

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow," Faith said as she shut her locker and headed for the door. 

"Hey, wait. You...uh...you wanna go to Haggerty's for a drink? You know, to celebrate?" Bosco asked, looking up from where he was seated on the bench.

She shook her head. "It's bad luck to celebrate something that hasn't even happened yet." 

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Thanks for the offer."

"Sure. Some other time."

"Yeah. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. You need a ride home?"

Faith hesitated. "No. I'll walk. Night, Bosco."

"Night," he replied.

* * *

"Roll call in two minutes," Christopher shouted into the locker room, a frown on his face.

"Great. I wonder what his problem is today," Sully muttered, buttoning his uniform.

"Well, too bad you and Davis are gonna be stuck here with him," Bosco said, grinning. 

"Hey, you haven't gotten into ESU yet," Davis reminded him. 

"Yeah, well. It's just a matter of time before Yokas and I are out of here. Right, Yokas?" he asked, glancing over at her as she tied her shoes.

She looked over at him. "Well, we are through with the testing."

Bosco grinned and pulled his vest on, then tugged his shirt on over it, quickly buttoning it. "Let's go to roll call," he suggested, glancing at the clock.

Faith nodded her agreement and followed him out the door.

* * *

Bosco listened to the announcements and updates attentively as Swersky talked. Christopher had been glaring at him the whole time. //What did I do now? He wondered.//

"And before you go, I have one last announcement." Swersky looked right at him, smiling. 

He turned his head to look at Faith, who grinned at him. 

"As most of you know, Officer Boscorelli recently went through the testing to get into ESU. I'd like to be the first to say congratulations to him. His scores were beyond the needed requirements and he has been accepted into the ESU training program."

Everyone began to clap except for Sgt. Christopher, who looked glum. 

Bosco looked over at Faith again, feeling confused. She looked a bit confused, as well. When the clapping died down, he looked at Swersky. "What about Yokas, Boss?"

Lt. Swersky's smile faded a bit. "You're the only one on the list of acceptees, Bosco." 

He froze. How could that be? he wondered, turning to Faith again.

She avoided looking at him.

"Be sure and enjoy your last day on beat patrol," Swersky told him. "That's it. Eyes and ears open out there, people."

The officers around him stood up, some offering him congratulations and remarks of 'good job.' He remained in his seat, feeling numb. This was not how it was supposed to happen. This wasn't how he had planned it. He and Faith were both supposed to make ESU, do this together. How was he supposed to do this without her?

Faith moved over to him, sitting down in the seat beside him. She put hand on his arm. "Congratulations," she said with a smile.

He stared at her. Wasn't she upset at all? He frowned.

"Bosco..." She shook her head. "It's okay. I can always retest in six months."

"Six months," he repeated dully. "That's a long time from now."

She sighed. "Yeah. But it'll go by fast. You'll see."

"Yeah, right." He shook his head. "I don't get it. Your shooting scores are always high at qualification time. You don't have any reprimands that could cause them to hold you back. And Hobart said you did a great job at the interview."

"It just wasn't the time, Bosco," she said, looking sad.

Bosco swallowed hard. "I don't know if I want this now."

Faith looked at him, surprised. "Of course you do. You've been talking about ESU for years, Boz."

"Yeah, well, that was when I thought we'd both be getting in."

She laid a hand on his arm. "Bosco, I know you want this. You can't give up your dream just because I didn't get in, all right?"

"Faith..." Bosco glanced around the now empty roll call room. He sighed heavily and leaned forward in his chair. "I don't know if I can do this without you," he admitted quietly.

"You don't have to, Bosco, we're still friends. That's not gonna change just because we're not partners anymore."

'Not partners anymore.' The phrase rang through his mind, sending a wave of anxiety rolling through him. They'd been partners for years...how could she take this so lightly? "Aren't you upset at all?" he demanded, feeling angry with her. 

Faith pulled away a little, looking down at the floor with a hurt expression. 

He immediately felt bad.

"Of course I'm upset. I'm gonna miss working with you," she answered, her voice soft.

"I'll just stay here than."

She looked up at him. "No, you won't."

"What?"

"I won't let you do that. I won't let you throw away what you worked so hard for because of me," Faith said firmly, shaking her head.

His anger dissolved and was replaced with sadness. She was the only one he could ever count on, his pillar of strength. How could he handle everything alone, without her? "It's not gonna be the same."

She smiled sadly. "No, it won't be," she agreed. "But I'm still here for you, whenever you need me to be."

Bosco met her eyes and nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Same goes for you," he told her seriously.

They stared at each other for a long moment. He could hardly believe this was it. They were about to work their last shift together.

As if reading his mind, she leaned over and gave him a hug. He hugged her back tightly. 

The door to the room opened. "Aw, isn't that sweet?"

They turned to see Christopher smirking at them. 

Bosco glared.

"Get out on the streets and do your jobs," he ordered, leaving the room. 

"Gee, I'm gonna miss him," he said sarcastically.

She smiled. "Yeah, I bet." Faith stood up and held her hand out to him. 

He looked up at her, then gripped her hand and allowed her to help him to his feet. 

"You ready to do this one last time?" she asked. 

"One last time," Bosco echoed. 

She squeezed his hand briefly, then let go. They turned and walked toward the door together.


End file.
